1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymeric organosilicone compounds and more particularly, to aminofunctional organopolysiloxanes and a method for their preparation.
2. Prior Art
Aminofunctional polysiloxane polymers have been prepared by mixing aminofunctional siloxanes with conventional hydroxy-terminated dimethylpolysiloxanes in the appropriate molar amounts and heating the resulting mixture to a temperature of from 100.degree. C. to 200.degree. C. Another method for the preparation of aminofunctional organopolysiloxane polymers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,711 to Bailey involves heating the reactants in the presence of catalytic amounts of sodium or potassium hydroxide or silanolate derivatives thereof. A third method for producing aminofunctional polysiloxane polymers discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,269 to Martin involves reaction in the presence of a catalyst selected from the group consisting of alkali metal hydrides, alkali metal alkyls, alkali metal alkenyls and alkali metal aryls.
It is known that organosilicone compounds containing Si--OH groups can be polycondensed by using cyclic organothio-tins as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,673 issued to Sagi. It is, also, known that nitrogen-containing organopolysiloxanes can be produced by the reaction of organopolysiloxanes with allylamines in the presence of organo-platinum catalysts as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,868 to Atherton. Tin halides and organo-tin compounds have been used to catalyze the polymerization of organosilicone compounds.
In the preparation of aminofunctional organopolysilicone compounds factors such as reaction time and product purity are of crucial importance.
Thus, the prior art has sought means and methods for improving product purity while reducing reaction time. In addition, the art has sought new and improved aminofunctional organosilicone compounds which evidence greater utility in their intended environments.
The compounds and method disclosed herein provide improved products prepared in minimal reaction time with the assurance of reasonable product purity. Additionally, the catalyst employed to carry out the reaction provides both handling ease and safety.